Sonic: Tornado of Fury
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: Story 2 of Series 1-Year 1. A cat sorceress threatens to cast a spell to destroy Mobotropolis, and Sonic and two snow tiger friends go to take her on. Please R&R.


Sonic: Tornado of Fury  
  
  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
-Prologue-  
  
From the diary of Vorticia, Sorceress of Necroares:  
  
"I am not content with just the conquest of Necroares; I want all of Mobius in my grasp! In the past few years, I could not take Mobotropolis because it was already dominated by Julian Ivo Robotnik, but now that he is vanquished, I can take King Acorn's city and kingdom for myself. It seems that because of Sally's heart and mind and of the courage of a certain blue hedgehog named Sonic, every time I send a letter demanding that the throne be handed over to me, the reply is no. Well, this time they have little choice: If they do not surrender the throne to me by nightfall, I will cast the Storm Surge spell and destroy the city instead! Once a megenta moon is held by the raised arm of Gladitaurus, I shall destroy Mobotropolis with surges of lightning, powerful tornadoes, fierce floods, and finally freeze the devastated land with ice! Thus is the consequence should they defy me! Either way, I shall become Queen Vorticia of Mobius!"--Vorticia  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Sonic, Sally, and King Acorn were taking care of matters in the city of Mobotropolis, when the Ancient Walkers appeared before them. "Heroic Hedgehog," the blue-masked walker said, "ye are needed once again!" The pterodactyl Ancient Walker grasped Sonic with his feet and, after telling Sally about where he is taking him, flew off into a rocky badlands area. "Where am I?," asked Sonic. The pterodactyl replied "Ye are in the badlands of Necroares." "Yes," said the bird-masked Walker, "and on yet another quest!" He then brings up a holographic bubble that, at the moment, was pitch black. Once the blue-masked Walker appeared, the picture of an Abyssian cat woman appeared in the bubble. "This is Vorticia. She is the sorceress of Necroares." The bubble shows scenes of Vorticia casting many dark spells and performing unspeakable rites. "Her magic is derived from the same dark power thou hast faced when thou hath battled Syrus and Thundros," the Walker then said. Then, the hologram bubble showed the picture of large tower on the peak of a mountain.   
  
  
  
Next the Walker spoke "Her tower lies atop Mt. Whirlwindar, where she can conjure spells that can affect areas as far as the other hemisphere of Mobius!," and, after the bubble picture changed to a picture showing a magenta-colored moon and a constellation similar to Orion, intoned "She plans to cast the fearsomely powerful Storm Surge spell when a magenta moon is held by Gladitaurus." The bubble finally shows a destroyed Mobotropolis. The blue-masked message for that scenario was "If she is successful, Mobotropolis will be surely destroyed!" The bubble then vanished, and the blue masked and bird masked Ancient Walkers vanished in a cloud of greenish-blue smoke.   
  
The pterodactyl Ancient Walker said "I will tell thy friends of the situation at hand, and I and my friends will watch thee." Soon, the Ancient Walker flew off, and Sonic was left alone, yet he knew that his friends were counting on him to stop Vorticia.  
  
Sonic travelled the rocky plains, crevasses, and mountains in search of Mt. Whirlwindar and Vorticia's Tower. Along the way, at the bottom of Windburn Canyon, he noticed a campsite, undoubtedly the camp of a nomadic tribe. The people there were a race of white tigers. Just as two of the tigers approached Sonic, the whole camp was ambushed by a legion of Bronze Griffins.  
  
One of the tigers whipped out his sword, which was a magical blade that froze the bronze brutes in midflight and decimated them, and the other tiger used her magic to stop another attack. Yet another force of griffins was on the way. Sonic made a Sonic Spin and smashed the monsters with an avalanche. The Bronze Griffin threat ended.  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
After the battle with the Bronze Griffins, the white tigers cheered for Sonic and thanked him for helping them in the face of danger. The male tiger said "We people of the Frostcatras Clan are indebted to you. I am Prince Snowmaar," when the tigress came toward Sonic, he continued "This is my sister Frostara, princess and shaman of the clan." Sonic gave his name in return. "We are honored to know your name," said Frostara in a soft friendly voice. Sonic then explained "I came here to face the Sorceress Vorticia and stop her from attacking Mobotropolis." When he said that, a fearful silence fell over the clan. "Vorticia?!," replied Snowmaar, "That witch murdered my father." He turned to his sister and said "Well, Frostara, we must join forces and defeat Vorticia, both to avenge our father, Chieftain Iceflame, and save Sonic's home."  
  
After the clan bid them farewell and good luck, Sonic, Snowmaar, and Frostara went through Windburn Canyon. "I think I remember a safe route to Mt. Whirlwindar," said Frostara. "It is probably down this path." Suddenly, however the "safe route" was made unsafe by an attack from Husky Brigands. The leader, known as the Top Dog, called out "Lady Vorticia orders us to take out these trespassers lest they interfere with her plans. We must be quick to our task!" The weakest warriors were the first to attack. Seeing that they were weak, they were easily overpowered. Next, three waves of moderately weak brigands assaulted the trio of intrepid adventurers. The third wave had middle rank warriors. Fourthly, after facing the first two waves, were the strong warriors. After that, the captain and his strongest warriors were left.  
  
The strongest warriors surrounded the captain to make a combined attack. Yet Frostara cast a Brightlight spell that blinded the brigands. Snowmaar vanquished the the surrounding Husky Brigands, and Sonic slew the leader. Then Sonic, Snowmaar, and Frostara continued to their quest to Mt. Whirlwindar.  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
  
  
After passing the threat of the Husky Brigands, Sonic and his friends ventured forward toward the forbidding Mt. Whirlwindar. As they made their way to the mountain, Snowmaar noticed that the sun was moving slowly toward the west, which meant that it was mid-afternoon, just before sunset, and that they had to hurry.   
  
The three adventurers climbed up the foothills to approach Vorticia's tower. But as soon as they were fifty feet up the foothills, they were ambushed by Dry Bone Guards: Skeletal knights brought to life by Vorticia's magic. These guards were the first they would face, for the guards were easily taken down by Sonic's Strike Dash. But as the trio made their way up the foothills, more, tougher Dry Bone Guards came to obstruct their path. Once Sonic, Snowmaar, and Frostara were one hundred twenty-five feet up the foothils, near the main part of the mountain, they faced off with the Captain.  
  
The captain said in a sinister, whisper-like voice "You shall never attack my mistress Vorticia. Either Princess Sally will give her the crown, or the great sorceress will destroy Mobotropolis with her Storm Surge spell. Either way, she shall win!" "That's what you think!," cried Sonic as he made a Sonic Spin toward the Captain. But the Bone Guard Captain used an energy shield to repel him. The battle would have been lost, if it were not for Frostara, who cast a spell which erased the energy shield of the reanimated skeleton. With the shield gone, Sonic made another Sonic Spin and reduced the skeleton to the dust it was. Then, the three heroes continued.  
  
-Chapter 4-  
  
After they returned the Dry Bone Guards to their rest, Sonic and his tiger friends made their way up the mountain. Mt. Whirlwindar was a grayish yellow mountain with strong winds blowing around. As they were climbing, Snowmaar noticed the sun was almost starting to set, and the moon was almost ready to rise. "Sonic," Snowmaar called out, "We must hurry: If we do not stop Vorticia by the time a magenta moon is held by Gladitaurus, your homeland and all of Mobius is doomed!"  
  
Unfortunately, Vorticia was watching our heroes' coming. She cackled "So, those meddlers think they can prevent me from conquering this whole planet, eh? Well, I'll stop them in their tracks with a Wind Elemental!" She then held her saber out, pointing to an open window and chanted:  
  
"Powers of the Air Domain,  
  
Give me the force of a hurricane.  
  
This I summon, this I vow,  
  
Wind Elemental, come forth now!"  
  
At that moment, a tornado-like entity with glowing eyes, similar to Robotnik's eyes, went down the mountain to "greet" Sonic, Snowmaar, and Frostara. Sonic tried to give the Elemental a Sonic Spin, but the creature of air just blew him away, making the Blue Blur land square on his rear. "We can't beat it here," cried Frostara, "We must find some way to hide so it can wear itself out." Snowmaar found a hidden cave near the tower. He called out "Sonic! Frostara! Let us escape through this cave!"   
  
-Chapter 5-  
  
When the trio entered the cave, the Wind Elemental vanished into its own thin air. At that moment Snowmaar said "It is a good thing we are in here, because I remembered that there is a secret entrance to the tower in here. I used it to escape when Vorticia attacked my father." "Then we shall use it to enter the tower and attack Vorticia," said Sonic, "let's go!" As they traveled through the cavern, they first met trouble in the forms of ten black bats, which were outran by Sonic as he carried Snowmaar and Frostara over a wall of rock.  
  
As the heroes swam across an underground river, they encountered a river troll who demanded that they turn back or be eaten. But Snowmaar used his sword to kill the troll in five slashes. As they continued downriver, a platoon of fishmen assaulted Sonic and his tiger friends. Frostara's magic demolished the soldiers and Sonic vanquishes the lieutenant. They make it to the other shore and Sonic spun through a pile of rocks as the three neared the secret entrance.  
  
As Sonic, Snowmaar, and Frostara neared a gold-painted door, they were "greeted" by a bronze gargoyle with a nasty disposition. "Halt!," said the gargoyle, "I will not let you keep my mistress from fulfilling her conquest of Mobotropolis!" Sonic shouted "Ha! You don't stand a chance against a Sonic Spin!," and hit him eight times, causing it to crumble. With the monster out of the way, the three went through the door and prepared to venture into the tower of Vorticia.  
  
-Chapter 6-  
  
Sonic and his friends have entered the tower of Vorticia, an ominous tower with many guards and traps. Snowmaar said "We must hurry: the sun is setting, and Vorticia will cast her Storm Surge spell when a magenta moon is held by Gladitaurus." "I hear ya, Snowmaar!," called Sonic as he went up the first flight of stairs. He met at the second floor a group of Silver Knights and easily sent them to the scrap heap. Four flights of stairs later, he was face to scaly face with a Giant Red Cobra. He was much tougher than the Silver Knights, but after six hits the serpent was delegated to the suitcase factory.   
  
The Blue Blur went up four more flights of stairs and confronted a Mist Dragon. At first she seemed like an invincible opponent, but then Sonic noticed that the dragon was not really an enemy, but was under Vorticia's spell. By smashing a pine green orb, the Mist Dragon was free, and was indebted to the blue protagonist. He then goes up eight flights of stairs, and notices a tiger statue. The plaque read:  
  
"Chieftain Iceflare-  
  
A fool who dared to challenge  
  
The Sorceress of Necroares."  
  
"This must be Snowmaar's dad," thought Sonic. He finds a green-yellow ring and presses it the statue's pointed finger. Iceflare was freed from his stony state. "Oh, thank you for freeing me," said Iceflare, "Now my people have a leader again!" "Yeah. Now I've gotta stop Vorticia from destroying Mobotropolis!," cried Sonic. As Iceflare went downstairs, he said "I'll help my children fight the monsters and escape. Good luck!"  
  
Sonic nears the top, but is held off by a golden image of Vorticia. It did not have the magic of the real Vorticia, but was very strong. Sonic destroyed the image in ten hits, but the time it took made it so the magenta moon was close to connecting to the stars that made Gladitaurus' raised arm. Sonic goes through the door leading to the roof, ready to challenge Vorticia.  
  
-Chapter 7-  
  
Sonic saw Vorticia with a saber raised over her head, standing in the middle of a hexagram and facing the direction of Mobotropolis. On each point of the hexagram was a small bowl of rain-scented incense. Sonic kicked over a bowl of incense and ruined her spell. Vorticia shouted "No! You have destroyed my spell! Now you shall be destroyed!" She prepared her saber to do battle with Sonic.  
  
Fortunately, the Mist Dragon Sonic freed came. She transformed into a longsword that Sonic could use. Soon a big fight erupted. After a few rounds of slashes and thrusts, Sonic proved to be the better fight and delivered a fatal thrust to Vorticia's heart. She clutched her chest, fell into the center of the hexagram, gasped a few last breaths, and died. The sword Sonic had turned back into the Mist Dragon, which afterwards was able to speak. The dragon said in a beautiful voice:  
  
"Thank you for freeing me. I am Mistria, the guardian of the Frostcatras clan. When she captured me, she first cast a spell that made me mute and then 'chained' me with her orb. Without me, Iceflare was easily overcome and turned into a statue."  
  
"I soon realized that she wanted all of Mobius. I wanted to stop her, but as long as I was in her clutches, I was unable to stop her. But with your help, I had been able to defeat the evil witch and not only save Necroares, but all of Mobius!"  
  
As soon as she was done with her explanation, Vorticia's blood, which filled the hexagram after she died, burst into flame, and the tower shook. Mistria said "Quickly, onto my back. Without Vorticia to keep the tower intact, this place is about to explode!" Sonic obeyed and hopped on, and the two escaped the tower before the place exploded.  
  
-Epilogue-  
  
Mistria flew with Sonic on her back to meet the Frostcatras. Iceflare thanked Sonic again for his help, as did Frostara and Snowmaar, who said "Now we can travel to other lands, perhaps to yours someday!" And after the tiger clan said their farewell, Mistria took Sonic back to his home in Mobotropolis. After letting Sonic off her back, Mistria said "I knew I would remember. There was a prophecy of how Vorticia would threaten Mobius, and how the threat would end. The prophecy is:  
  
'Come, great hero to this land,  
  
Help the leader of a tiger clan.  
  
Free the Mist Drake from the orb,  
  
With a ring a king's curse now absorb.  
  
Vanquish the Wind Queen, and thus ye send  
  
The Tornado of Fury to an early end.'  
  
"Farewell, Sonic. Someday we will meet again." Then Mistria returned to Necroares. Sally kissed Sonic and said "Thank you, Sonic. Now Mobius is safe once more."  
  
The End  
  
) 


End file.
